Sleep Lab Part 1 - Sleep Deprivation
"Sleep Lab Part 1 - Sleep Deprivation" is the eleventh video in the EverymanHYBRID series. Vince and Jeff stay up for two days straight, the disturbance from the Ustream is discussed, and CANYOUSEETHEWORDS gets its first mention in the main videos. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript [Text at the bottom left of the screen reads: Night 2 5:01 P.M.] Vince: Alright, what's going on Hybrids? It is day… - night two- chuckles Vince: without sleep, and uhhh, we've got our- at least I've got my second wind. Feeling a bit on edge, a little bit... whatever. We're out there. Tonight we're basically going to give you timelapse awsomeness on everything that, er we're gonna do. Um… along with that, we're going to go to 7-11 later, so you'll get to follow us on that journey. Um, so far, I got really tired and I'm really- mm, pretty good. Um, yup, yup. Anything to add Jeff? shakes his head. Vince: 'You good? Good. Alright Hybrids, we will check you later and- Ah! Perfect time to explain this. We had a user, RavenTheory- ''holds up a notebook. 'Vince: '''on Youtube and Twitter give us the idea that if we see any hallucinations... we should start sketching them down, because it helps you stay in reality and realize that what you're drawing is obviously not real. Um, so, we'll show you any sketches or anything we see, or anything that we hear, we'll let you know. Later Hybrids! ''moves out of the shot. '''Unknown female voice (Jessa?) : Wait guys, why inaudible. turns off the camera. to Jeff setting up the camera in front of a couch. This footage is fast-forwarded to show time lapse and has “The Hamster Dance” by Hampton the Hamster. Every so often, another “layer” of footage will be added on top of the existing layers. The first layer has Jeff reading a book while Vince starts playing a video game then starts sketching/writing. The second layer has Jeff and Jessa sitting on the couch. Jeff is talking animatedly to either the camera or someone behind the camera. Jessa checks her phone and leaves for a bit. The third layer is Jeff and Vince on the couch at another angle with Vince on a laptop. The sequence cuts to black abruptly. [Cut to Vince and Jeff in the basement. Text in the corner reads: Night 2 3:29 A. M.] Vince or Jeff: - flavor?. Vince: Alright, uh, I didn’t want to say anything during the Ustream chat because you know they’d be like “oh, it’s for theatrics!” or something like that, but, um, when I went back there, let’s just say not all was kosher, dude. Just take a look. laughs before entering the room and pointing the camera at some defaced and burnt pictures hanging from the ceiling and taped to an air duct with purple tape. There is also purple tape on the wall with “CAN YOU SEE” written in black marker. Vince: sigh Yeah. Jeff: What the hell? Vince: Within the ten seconds it took for me to get up and get back, this was there. Jeff: Well, I mean, we were online for a little bit. Vince: Yeah- Jeff: ‘cause, I mean, this wasn’t back here when we got the weapons out to mess with Evan before. Vince: Yeah, that’s what I’m saying. flushes a toilet upstairs. Vince: Holy shit. Do you think Alex could’ve done this? Jeff: Yeah dude, I mean look, he used our duct tape. Vince: 'Yeah, that’s true. Yeah, it’s the stuff you got from work. I guess we’re just paranoid. You know? ''pans down to the doll from Dreams and Eating, now burnt in several places. '''Jeff: What’s that, man? Vince: Forty hours- kicks the doll over. Vince: What the- both chuckle. Jeff: It’s from the- Vince: It’s the “I like you” doll from Acme. doll says "I like you, I like you" in reverse. Jeff: What happened to it? Vince: Looks like… dog? Jeff: It’s burned. both laugh. Vince: Shootin’ down my ideas. Jeff: Whatever. I mean- drops the doll. You think m- this is my brother trying to mess with Evan? Vince: Yeah, but um- Jeff: Yeah, but we can’t let him see this. Vince: We can’t let Evan see this. chuckles. Vince: Evan will freak out. And he’s just now getting back to normal; we don’t want that. Let’s get out of here. We’ll get this in the morning. Jeff: My brother will. No, not us. laughs Vince: Alright. walks away. Cut to black. [The hamster dance song starts up again. Jeff and Vince are in the basement again, but the lights are on and the text in the corner reads: Night 2 4:52 P.M.] Jeff: Now, little Jeffrey’s gonna be bad. I snuck away for a moment, along with Mr. Vincent. Now that Evan is encroaching into our experiment… He’s supposed to be asleep, resting, and we’re breaking our butts being up two days in a row. Vince: You know what that means. Jeff: So, we got a couple foam weapons, and we’re gonna go have a little fun. Vince: Here you go, my friend. grab some foam swords and walk into the next room, where Evan is reading Damsel’s blog. Jeff: Evan, what’cha looking at, bud? Vince: What’ve you got going on there, dude? (inaudible) and Vince attack with the foam swords. Evan glares at them. Jeff laughs. Vince: (inaudible) Evan: Alright, alright, where’s mine? video speeds up again as Evan and Vince get into a mock swordfight. The fight ends and the camera briefly fades to black again before returning to more “layered” sequences. The first sequence has two layers: footage of Jeff and Vince talking on the couch with footage of Jeff reading off to the side while Vince plays the guitar over that. The lighting in the first layer changes when Vince leaves and the second layer disappears. When Jeff leaves, the light from a cellphone on another layer is visible for a second. Jeff and Vince come back with their laptops and another layer appears. This fourth layer doesn’t have much action except Jeff walking by at one point, but it is notable due to the red pirate flag that says “Surrender” and another poster that says “YES WE CAN” that stick out in the background for the rest of the montage. The original top layer reappears and [[Slenderman] is visible there at 4:34. After a few seconds, Vince moves off-camera and Evan takes his seat. The montage ends abruptly again. Brief fade to black, then cut back to Jeff.] Jeff: Morning, HYBRIDs. It’s… almost six and it’s, uh, two nights without sleep’s coming to an end ‘cause we’re probably gonna pass out any- in a couple hours now. And… Evan went back to sleep; he’s finishing his portion of the well-rested dream log. scoffs. Vince: Lucky him. Jeff: Yeah. So- I mean, throughout the night… I mean close-up! if you can see the bags under my eyes, this is an example. I- it was hard to concentrate throughout the night. That’s why we had Evan drive us… hours ago back to Seven-Eleven to get us some more fuel. If you see throughout the video, we, uh… It was hard to concentrate, like I said, on reading. Started li- I read like, the same page four times. It was bad and… I don’t know. Vince: Also, stuff like just playing video games got pretty hard- yawns. just because reaction time got really slow. Um, I don’t know, about thirty hours into the experiment and just got downhill from there like… that was pretty bad. Also, I noticed that I got a lot hungrier the less time I slept. I guess I was trying t- my body was trying to compensate for what I lost with sleep by making it up with the energy burning. Um, so between the loss of concentration, the terribly slowed reaction time, and the hungriness, that’s enough for us to say that sleep is a very important part- yawns again. of your daily plan. So Hybrids, sleep as much as you can. Jeff: Once you hit that like- the first twenty four hours without sleep, yawns. your body just goes into reserves and you’ll feel fine, but once you go into the second night, it’s… not so good. Vince: You get your second wind, but you’ll definitely feel the pain the next night. Jeff: We’re not gonna… waste much time with this one; we’re just gonna time lapse the hours of footage we got- Vince: Already- Jeff: then throw it- Vince: Already working on it right now. Jeff: We already got that going. Vince: Check that out. Jeff: So, we’ll see you guys soon. Enjoy. Vince: the middle of a yawn Later, Hybrids. Notes *The burnt doll was first seen in Dreams & Eating. When played backwards, the doll says "I like you, I like you." *The pictures hanging from the ceiling with purple tape were from the A Day in the Life hike. A few of them show up later in Box 1 and Box 3. *At 4:34, you can see Slenderman standing in the right side of the frame. His image remains in place throughout the time lapse segment until it returns to normal video. It seems the cast can't see it, kinda of like the "hidden" videos. this appearence is faked. *At 4:30, the red poster in the background is altered by the open laptop and now says "Surrender the ARK." If you count the two eye sockets of the skull it reads "Surrender two the ARK." External Links *Video *The ustream mentioned in the video Category:Videos